Arrangements
by edward fever
Summary: Bella comes from a wealthy family and thinks her life can't get any better. But what happens when her parents tell her something that will change her life completely? set in the 1800s BXE
1. Prelude

Every year we celebrate my birthday. It's always the same; a small party with delicious food. So why should my 16th birthday be any different from all the others? The answer came on my birthday when my parents decided to tell me something I never saw coming.


	2. Picture Perfect

" Bella, it's time to wake up." my mother cooed as she opened curtains letting the sunlight stream into my room.

"Just a little bit longer, Mom. Please?" I mumbled, still half asleep.

"Nonsense! Today is your birthday so we're going to go to town after breakfast to get you some presents. Doesn't that sound nice?" she asked.

"Okay." I croaked.

When I came down for breakfast, I was greeted by my father. "Good morning , Bella." he mumbled while shoving food into his mouth.

"Morning." I replied quickly, not wanting to waste any time. The sooner we got done shopping, the sooner I could get ready for my party. I missed my best friend, Alice. It's been a while since we've talked to each other and I was anxious to see her.

"Come on, let's go!" I cried from the door of our house. The carriage was waiting outside and I was ready to get this over with.

"Patience, child!" my mother chastened.

"Please hurry, my dearest mother." I said sweetly.

"Don't push it." she warned.

Shopping, in a way, was actually fun. I got a ton of presents. My parents told me I could get whatever I wanted, and I did just that. I know I sound spoiled, and I am, but I'm not a brat. My parents raised me better than that. They taught me to use my manners early on when I was still a small child.

On the ride home, I began thinking about my life. To be honest, my life has been perfect so far. I have parents that love me and have more than enough money to live comfortably.

"Go to your room and get ready for the party. The guests will start arriving shortly." Called my mother as I ran up the steps to my room. I decided to wear my new yellow dress.

"Bella! Your guests are here!" cried my mother.

When I got to the great hall, it was completely transformed. The long table that's usually right in the middle of the room was moved up against the wall and was covered with food. The chairs for the table were set along either side of the table on the wall, giving us plenty of room to move around.

"Mom, this looks amazing!" I eyed her suspiciously. "Almost too amazing."

She giggled nervously. "W-what do mean? This is- oh! Hello! Well, I'm off to go find you father." she quickly scurried off in the other direction.

"Wait, Mom!" I called after her.

"Bella!" I turned toward the voice that screeched my name only to be attacked by an all too familiar figure.

"Alice, hey!" I hugged her.

"It's been way too long! I have so much to tell you." Someone behind Alice caught my eye.

"Umm, Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?" she immediately stopped her chatter.

"Turn around." she spun around and surveyed the room. It took her a while, but she finally found what I was trying to get her to see. She took one look at him and almost instantly fell back on top of me. I tried to steady her while she tried to not pass out.

She turned to me and her face was bright red. Walking towards us was her not-so-secret crush, Jasper Hale. We all know they're going to get together some day.

He walked right up to Alice and I thought she was going to have a heart attack. "Hi, Alice."

"H-hi, Jasper." she stuttered.

"Hey." They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. "So I'll see you later?" he asked shyly.

I laughed at how cute they were together.

"Yeah! Def-definitely!"

"Okay." he replied, walking backwards and almost tripping over herself. "Oh, umm, happy birthday, Bella." he said suddenly as if just now noticing me.

"Thanks, Jasper." I tried not to laugh. We watched his retreating form until he was out of sight. I couldn't hold back any longer and began laughing so hard that by the time Alice pinched me I had tears in my eyes.

"You're just jealous!" she said defensively.

"Of what?" I asked. "Not having a guy drooling over me?"

"Well… yes." You have _got _to be kidding me!

"Alice, you and I both know I'm not even in the slightest bit interested in any of the men here in London or anywhere else for that matter."

"Well I don't see why. I can't wait to get married."

"Men are nothing but trouble. I would rather not get married and live in a small house out in the country."

"All by yourself?" she asked with worry.

"Of course not."

"So you do want to get married?" her eyes brightened.

"No. I'll get a dog."

"Why must you be so difficult, Bella?" Alice asked, rolling her eyes.

"Ladies, come on! It's time to start the party!" announced my mom.

* * *

After hours of flirting, laughing, and gossiping, it was time for the party to come to an end. Alice was the last one to leave.

"Happy birthday, Bella. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night."

"I'm sure I will." We hugged and I waited until she was in her carriage before I went back inside.

In the entry hall, I found my parents huddled together in a corner whispering frantically to one another.

I walked up to them, curious. "What's going on?"

Immediately, they ceased their private little chat and turned towards me.

"Bella, your father and I need to talk to you."

"Why don't we move into the living room where we can sit down?" my father suggested. When I was seated, I noticed that their strange behavior just got stranger. Neither one of them would look me in the eye. Mom looked like she was about to have a panic attack while Dad kept fidgeting.

Mom was the first one to speak. "Bella, darling. You know how much your father and I love you and how we only want to do what's best for you."

_This can't be good. _I thought

"Tomorrow we are going to visit the Cullen family in Bristol. They are a wealthy family much like ours. They have a charming son as well. He's not much older than you."

"Umm… okay? So why are we going to go visit them?" I questioned.

She let out a nervous giggle and glanced at my father. "Well, you see, Bella, you are betrothed to their son."

My eyes widened and my mouth popped open. This could not be happening. My parents would never make me marry someone I didn't love much less _know_. I had so many plans for my future that didn't involve marriage and now…

No. It's not possible. I must be dreaming. This is nothing but a sick dream. I would have pinched myself but I couldn't move.

"Please tell me you're not serious." I pleaded.

That's when my mother cracked. "I'm so sorry!" she wailed.

Dad looked at her sadly before saying, "I would never joke about something like this. I'm sorry, Bella." Then he turned to his wife and tried to comfort her.

My eyes began to sting and I knew it wouldn't be long until I was in the same state as my mother. I stood and walked out the door. I heard my mother try to call out to me but choked on her own tears.

I began the long and slow journey to my room, ignoring the servants as they wished me happy birthday when I walked past them.

I jumped into my bed wishing it would swallow me as I cried into the pillows. I had so many questions. Would I have to move far away from my family? Why me? Have my parents lost their minds?

I don't know how long I had been lying there. The crying had stopped a while ago. I heard footsteps coming towards my room. I listened to my door as it creaked open and. I could hear my parent's soft voices. They must have thought I was asleep.

"She's asleep." my father whispered.

"My poor baby." my mother sounded like she could break out the water works at any moment. "Are we doing the right thing, Charlie?"

"Of course, Renee. Edward is a fine young man. He and Bella are bound to get along."

"Yes but what if they hate each other?"

"They won't hate each other. Sure thing will be rough in the beginning but it'll work out. It could possibly even turn out to be a happily ever after." he said with a slight chuckle.

"I hope you're right." she sighed.

What began as a perfect day, ended as a nightmare. Literally.


	3. Nightmare

I was in a giant room, lit by a bright chandelier. It looked like an old ballroom where many parties were held. The only things missing were the people and the music. As I was looking around, I heard slow footsteps. Turning, I saw a faceless figure walking towards me. I could tell it was a man because of his clothing and broad shoulders.

He kept walking until he was only a few steps away. I watched him as he began circling me, not turning my back to him. He circled all the way around until stopping where he had started.

I couldn't move or talk. I was terrified. I wanted to ask him who he was and what he was doing here, when I began having trouble breathing. Feeling helpless, I was startled when he disappeared. Just like that-gone.

Searching for an exit, I saw a door on the other side of the room. I didn't hesitate running over to it. When I opened the door, he was there.

I let out a shriek before running to another door that seemed to have magically appeared. I could hear someone behind it. Whoever it was, was yelling my name and their voice sounded panicky. Over the pounding on the door I could make out my mother's voice.

I was almost to the second door when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I halted, looking to the side and seeing nothing. Looking to the other side I saw nothing again. Shaking it off, I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down and then faced forward. He was there inches away from my face and almost towering over me.

I screamed, pushing him away and running to the door where my mother could still be heard. I yanked the door open and-

I shot up in my bed, sweating lightly and panting. My mother sat next to me, giving me a concerned look.

"Are you alright?" she asked me. "You started kicking like you were trying to run away from something. Then you started screaming and flailing your arms about."

I was about to reply when last night's conversation with my parents came rushing back to me like a tidal wave. I thought I was going to have to lie back down. Still too angry with my parents, I nodded my head while staring out the window of my room.

She seemed to understand my silence and stood up. "I suggest you start packing when you get done with your breakfast," she motioned towards a tray on the table next to the fire place. "We'll be staying with the Cullens for several days."

I still didn't speak as she silently left the room. Will all of my strength, I tore myself away from my bed and retrieved my bags. I didn't think I could eat anything so I let the fresh food get cold and soggy.

Packing was torture and took forever. I kept glancing at the door praying that my parents would burst through and tell me that it was all a big mistake and I wasn't going to have to marry a complete stranger. But I knew that wasn't going to happen even if I begged.

It was a painfully silent ride. No one spoke but my parents kept giving each other quick glances like they were arguing over who would have to talk first.

It was Mom. "Well, Bella, I guess you're wondering how this al began," No, I was perfectly fine with being led off to some far away place to meet my future husband for the first time. "It started just a few months before you were born. Your father and I were invited to a ball being held in a town near Bristol. That's where we met Carlisle and Esme Cullen. We'd heard about them before but had never met them. We knew they were a kind and wealthy family.

"When we heard they had a two year old son we though it would be perfect for you. We could be sure that you got married and had protection. So we made a deal with the Cullen couple. When you turned sixteen and him eighteen, we would unite the two of you together in matrimony.

"I'm sorry that we didn't think about how it would make you feel, Bella. And I know you're angry and upset," What would give her that idea? "But we still think it's for the best."

For the best? So sending me off to marry someone that for all I know could be some nut case or a serial killer is considered _for the best?_

I sighed and stared out the window. It didn't look like I had much of a choice. Of one thing I was certain: I wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Bella," said my father, trying to get my attention. He sounded exhausted. "Please _speak_. If not to us then to them at least. They are being kind enough to let us stay with them instead of at some filthy Inn. And would it kill you to smile?"


	4. Confrontations

I could tell we had reached our destination by the way my parents suddenly got tense and wouldn't stop glancing out the window ever five seconds. This, of course, caused me to get nervous. I had a strong hunch that today wouldn't be much fun for anyone.

We rode up an ever-winding road lined with trees for a while. I could only assume it led up to their house. When we emerged from the trees I could see it. The way they had it landscaped with trees dotted in between the tiers and the yellowish- tan color of the walls gave it the appearance of moldy bread. And so the Cullen castle became affectionately known as the moldy-bread castle.

To be honest, I was terrified of the Moldy-Bread Castle (or at least what was inside of it). I would never be ready for this but I didn't have a choice.

When we came to a stop in front of the door, I remained seated as my parents climbed out of the carriage. My mother turned and gave me a pleading look. Sighing, I slowly clambered out and followed them to the door.

We entered the house and were greeted by who I assumed to be Carlisle and Esme Cullen. My assumption was right. I watched as my parents were welcomed by the two strangers.

"Esme, Carlisle, it's been far too long!" my mother told them as they hugged.

Esme was beautiful. She had long caramel colored hair and hazel eyes. She looked very motherly with her kind face and bright smile. Carlisle was just as beautiful. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Esme then turned to me and gripped me by the shoulders. "You look beautiful, Bella," she smiled. "Last time I saw you, you were still in your mother's womb!" She continued to gaze at me, her eyes filled with happiness.

I blushed and looked down.

She finally let go of me and stepped back while Carlisle stepped forward. "It's very nice to finally meet you Bella. You certainly have grown up to be a fine young woman."

I hated that they were being so nice. It made it harder to be mad at them.

"Where is Edward?" asked my mother, looking around.

"Oh he should be back soon. He… had to step out for a moment." replied Carlisle. He glanced over a fist-sized hole in the wall.

_Had he done that? _I thought. Oh no! What if he was some crazy person that was in serious need of anger management? This is just great!

As the four adult talked I stepped off to the side taking in my surroundings. It was a gigantic room with an arching ceiling and brick wide brick windows. It even had a colossal fireplace at the far end.

My observations were abruptly ended by the resounding slam of a door. Thunderous footsteps were head coming towards us and we all turned to see a young man clomping into the room with his head down.

Esme cleared her throat and he looked up. I had to hold back a gasp. He was seething but his furious, green eyes glowed. He had the strangest colored hair. It was bronze and looked like he had run his hands through it at least a hundred times.

He stopped his rampage realizing there were strangers in his presence and quickly composed himself before walking to stand next to his parents. He seemed embarrassed and gave his mother a questioning look.

"Edward, this is Charlie and Renee Swan." she informed him softly.

"Swan?" he glanced behind my parents.

"Yes, sweetheart, and this is their daughter, Bella Swan." she gestured to the corner of the room where I had tried to take refuge.

This was it. The moment we had all been waiting for. My parents held their breath as I forced my feet to move towards him. There was still the slightest undertone of anger in his eyes. I planted myself in front of him and swallowed, looking up at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." he said in a hard voice. "How are you?"

Like he cared.

"I'm fine, thank you." He saw right through my lie. I've always been a terrible liar.

"I trust that you had a somewhat comfortable journey considering you came all the way from London."

"It was a very… quiet ride." I glanced at my parents. The only time we talked was when they explained the betrothal to me.

During the entire awkward conversation, none of the adults had appeared to move. But as soon as we stopped talking they were full of life. My mom looked so happy that she could cry while Dad just seemed relieved that I didn't slap the poor boy.

"Splendid!" cried Esme. "Why don't we all move into the sitting room and have a nice cup of tea?"

When our parents shuffled off, it left Edward and me alone. I spun around to look at him and possibly say something polite when I noticed he was glaring at me in a way that made me think the devil himself was controlling him. I didn't hesitate to glare right back at him before stalking off in the same direction our parents had gone.

_This is not going to end well._

* * *

"Today wasn't so bad now was it, Bella?" asked my mom, smiling while she tucked me into bed. I had decided it was about time to give my mom some feedback seeing as how she saved my tail earlier that day during tea.

**Flashback**

We were all in the sitting room, sipping away at our tea. I was in between my parents, studying an extremely intriguing piece off thread on my dress when my father and Edward got talking about hunting.

"So, Edward, do you enjoy hunting?" asked my father.

"Yes, sir," the demon replied. "Actually a few friends and I are planning a trip soon."

How does someone like him make friends?

Without even thinking about it, I mumbled under my breath, "If we're lucky, a bear will come and eat you."

"I'm sorry, Bella, what was that?" He knew perfectly well what I said. He just wanted to see if I could cover for myself.

"She said good luck and hopes that you don't come across any bears." My mom came to the rescue without even missing a beat.

The slight smirk on his face was gone now and had found its way to mine before it too was wiped off with a good pinch from my mom.

"Oh, umm… thank you."

**End Flashback**

"Mom today was awful. I think it was… I _know_ it was one of the worst days of my entire life."

"Stop being so negative, Bella. The Cullen family is wonderful and you know it. And don't tell me you don't think Edward isn't a very handsome young man."

"It's those kinds of families you have to watch out for! They're obviously hiding something. And Edward… well, Edward is just plain evil." I knew that they weren't really bad people. Edward, maybe, but not his parents. But I had to convince my mom that this whole thing was a huge mistake.

"Isabella Swan! These people have been nothing but nice to you and you talk about them like they're a disease!"

"But, Mom-"

"No! I don't want to hear it. I'll see you in the morning."

Great! Just great!


	5. Madness and Mysteries

"This is going to be wonderful, I just know it!" cried Esme as we were going over our wedding plans. In two weeks, I was to go back to London with my parents and pack all of my things. Then we were to come back to Bristol, have the wedding and a short reception to say goodbye. Edward and I would spend our "honeymoon" moving in to our new house in Oxford.

It had been three days and things hadn't gotten any better. Edward and I haven't said one word to each other since that first day when we arrived. Our parents seemed oblivious to the fact that we avoided each other as much as we could if at all possible. They were so caught up in planning for the wedding it was ridiculous!

From the first day we arrived I had been glued to my mother's side. I was afraid that if she left my sight for even a minute, she and my father would disappear and I would be left alone here with these people I barely knew.

Of course, I knew that would never happen. My parents wouldn't miss this for the world no matter how much _I _wanted to. They were all working hard on sending out invitations to the wedding when I decided to take a walk outside.

I snuck out unseen and began walking down a walkway that led to what looked like a giant garden filled with hundreds of different kinds of flowers. I entered the garden through the archway and was immediately overwhelmed by the sweet aroma of the beautiful flowers. I closed my eyes and took in the quiet peacefulness of the garden with the birds chirping and the trees swaying slightly.

I walked to the center of the garden and sat down on the edge of the fountain. I let my head lean back and closed my eyes. Then I did something for the first time since we got here. Smile. This place was like heaven with the beautiful sounds of nature and the calm breeze. I can't believe I didn't find this place sooner. Of course, this is the first time I went anywhere alone here. I could stay here all day.

I must have dozed off because when I cam to, the sun was setting. I stood up and stretched, making a mental note to come back to this little piece of paradise. Slowly, I began making my way back to the house when I had a sudden ominous feeling. It was like I was being watched. I didn't know where it was coming from and I couldn't see anyone else outside with me. I sighed and brushed off the feeling. During my stroll back up to the castle, I gazed up at the strangely unique building. That's when I saw her.

Standing in a dark window on the top floor was a girl. She almost looked like a ghost. I probably would have thought she was a ghost had I not believed in them. Plus, as soon as she saw me looking at her, her eyes popped open and she quickly jerked away from the window. I had never seen this girl before, but I knew she wasn't a servant. She looked too clean.

I knew something was up with this family! My mind immediately began coming up with nutty ideas as to why the Cullens might have a girl locked up in a room. Maybe they kidnapped her and are holding her for ransom. Or maybe they're mad scientists and they perform crazy experiments on her. For whatever reason that girl is up there, I'm going to find out.

I decided to put it off until later. I just wanted to find my parents. When I went back inside, I found everyone sitting in the drawing room, talking and laughing. Everyone but Edward. He was sitting in the corner slouched down in his seat with his arms crossed.

"There you are Bella! Where have you been?" asked my mother as she sipped her tea.

"I was just outside. You have a beautiful garden Mrs. Cullen." I was tempted to begin interrogating her about the girl upstairs but thought better of it.

"Oh, I'm so glad you enjoy it, Bella. I hardly have time to go out there anymore and neither Carlisle nor Edward appreciates its beauty." Esme giggled.

"You were outside? We thought you were moping around in your room." said my mother nonchalantly. I blushed and looked down.

"Well, I think it's about time we head up to our rooms, don't you think?" My father came to my rescue.

"I think you're right, Charlie," Carlisle caught on. "It's getting quite late."

Everyone got up and started to go up to their rooms. I glanced at Edward and saw that he was taking in my reaction. For once, he didn't have a scowl on his face. When he saw me looking, he quickly got up and briskly walked out of the room.

Today had been a very strange day. Well, stranger than usual. I still can't stop thinking about that girl in the window. The next day, I planned to go back to the garden and then maybe I could see her again. If not, then I would try to find whatever room she was in. I decided to stop thinking about it for now. If I didn't, I might drive myself delusional. For now, I just had to get some much needed rest.

When I woke up the next morning, I had an odd feeling. Something big is going to happen today. Something bad.

I sluggishly crawled out of the bed and got ready for the day. Dragging myself to the dining hall for breakfast, I was surprisingly greeted by no one. The entire room was empty save for a few maids and cooks here and there bustling about, preparing for breakfast.

Confused, I headed back upstairs to my parents' room. There, I was shocked to see my mother still in bed and my father sitting in a chair next to her. He was holding her hand and had a worried look on his face. Mom was tucked in tightly under the covers, coughing and panting. Her face was red and she looked shaky.

There were maids scattering around with wash clothes and hot water. I opened the door slowly and it made a loud creaking noise. My father turned his tired eyes toward me and motioned me forward.

"What's going on?" I asked as I entered the room. "Mom, are you okay?" I stood next to my father.

"Let her rest." my father spoke quietly. He stood up and gestured for me to follow him. We exited the room and stopped in the hallway. He turned to me and sighted. I braced myself for the worst. "Do you remember when you were about five years old and your mother got terribly ill and had to stay in the hospital for a long time?" he cringed when he heard my mother coughing out a lung.

I nodded. When she left, the entire house seemed to die. It was like without her light laughter and charming smile, everything was empty. Even the birds didn't seem to have as much pep in their step as usual. I remembered crying every night, afraid that she would never come back.

Getting back to the present, I looked at my father and found that he was staring at me and fidgeting. He looked anxious and when he spoke I could hear the nervousness in his voice. "Well, I'm afraid her illness has come back. We're leaving today to go back to London and take her to see her doctor."

I was flabbergasted. "Is she going to be okay?"

He looked down and sighed again. "We're not certain. What we do know though, is that the sooner she gets to her doctor, the better."

Then it hit me.

We're going back to London! And I was positive he said we're going back to London _tonight. _I was suddenly full of hope. Finally, I get to leave this place! I know that sounds terrible and I hate that my mother is sick but I'm just ready to go home. Then, I look back at my father. He still looked a bit jittery. He must have seen my excitement.

"Bella," he spoke slowly, "when I say 'we' I mean your mother and I. You're going to stay here with the Cullen family."


	6. Departure

I watched as my father and a few servants loaded up the carriage that would take them back to London. The carriage that would only be carrying my mother and father. The carriage that would leave me behind. I tried to hold back the tears that threatened to gush out but several slowly escaped.

My mother took her spot in the carriage, looking weak as ever. My father sat across from her, watching her, ready to hand her a hanky the instant she needed one. The Cullens stood not too far away until Esme came up behind me and placed her hands delicately on my shoulders, giving them a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

Mom raised her weary eyes towards me and beckoned me forward. She spoke in a quiet voice- her throat raw from coughing so much. "Bella, please be good. Don't cause these people any trouble just because you're not happy," she suddenly paused and gave a harsh caught and I winced at the sound. She cleared her throat and continued. "You're going to stay here until the two weeks has come to an end, and then you may come home. Can you behave for that long?"

I looked down, ashamed to let her see me cry now. I seemed to be doing a lot of crying lately but I kept telling myself I had a good reason to- my life was falling apart right before my eyes and I could do nothing to stop it. That's where I always stopped myself though. All I had to do was get along with Edward and try not to strangle him. Sounds easy enough, right? I wish. Every time I just so much as looked at his face I had to restrain myself from slapping it.

My mother took my hand and clasped it in both of hers and whispered, "I know this is hard for you, sweetie, but you must at least try. Give Edward a chance- talk to him, get to know him. It would make things so much easier for everyone if you two could just try to get along."

I nodded begrudgingly.

"You're all set to go, Sir," a servant announced.

My father thanked him and turned to me. "Behave and mind your manners." He kissed my forehead and patted my arm.

My mother squeezed my hand and I turned my head towards her. "Promise me you'll try," she commanded in a soft but firm whisper.

"I promise."

She accepted my vow. "We love you and we'll see you soon."

With that said, she let go of my hand and the carriage carrying my only lifelines began to pull away. I stood where the carriage used to be, watching as it was swallowed up by the forest.

I don't know how long I had been standing there, staring at nothing in particular, but Esme apparently decided it was long enough.

"Bella, why don't you come inside?" she suggested. "We can have some tea." She wore an anxious expression as she placed her arm lightly over my shoulder.

"Actually, Mrs. Cullen, I think I'm just going to go up my room, if that's alright." I spoke slowly and tried to keep a straight face. Without waiting for an answer, I gradually turned around and, keeping my eyes on the ground, I stepped past Esme and briskly strode past her, brushing by Edward on my way inside. I kept the same brisk pace all the way to my room. That's when I let it all out.

Closing my eyes, I braced myself on the shut door. It started out as a small tremble and soon turned into violent sobs. It wasn't long before the grief turned into anger. I was angry for many reasons. I was angry because my parents dragged me here and then left me. I was angry because Edward was such a jerk and I couldn't stand to even be in the same room as him. And I was angry because I was crying about being angry. Enough is enough.

I decided it was time to face the truth. I'm stuck here and there's no way I can get out of it. There is no way things can get better if all I do is cry and mope around all the time. It's rude, uncalled for, and I would be disobeying my mother. She told me to try and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

That settled it. I was determined to go and face the Cullen family as soon as I woke up form my nap. That whole crying episode had really worn me out. Besides, I was going to need all the strength I could get to keep myself from throttling Edwards pretty little neck.

When I had settled down into bed with the covers wrapped tightly around me, I began thinking about everything that had happened here so far. I thought about my first impression of the castle when we first broke through the dense forest. I even thought about Esme's kindness towards me even though I didn't deserve it. And then I thought about the garden. I don't know why, but I felt so close to home when I was there. It reminded me of the good times like when Alice and I would get in trouble for making faces at the servants or playing with my mother's expensive jewelry. Even though I had only been there once, the garden really seemed to help me relax. And even my dead Great Aunt Betsy knew I needed to relax.

I could feel my muscles loosening and my mind slowing down. The last thing I thought about before I drifted off was the girl in the window.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that i didn't update sooner! i promise to get the next one out sooner!**

**please review!  
**


	7. Perseverance

I was startled by a knock on the door. I peeped at the clock to check what time it was. Noon. I had been napping for almost an hour. I wiped my eyes, mumbling as I slid out of bed. Slowly, unprepared to talk to anyone at the moment, sauntered over to the door.

Creaking the door open, I saw no one. There was nothing there except for a cart carrying a bowl of steaming beef stew and a loaf of bread. I stuck my head out of the room to try and see who delivered the cart thinking they might not have turned the corner yet, but didn't see anyone.

_Oh well, _I thought. _I'm starving!_

After slurping up every drop of the stew and half of the loaf of bread, I decided I couldn't put it off any longer. I had to go and face the Cullens. I crept over to the door again, jerked it open, stepped out of my room, and shut it tightly behind me. I had to do it quickly before I lost the courage.

I made it all the way to the main floor without seeing anyone but a few servants every now and then. Not knowing what to do, I just stood in the main hall. It was actually pretty awkward. Then I heard someone, or something, shuffling around in the sitting room. I approached with caution, unaware that I was about to come face-to-face with my worst enemy.

Thinking that it was Esme, I strolled into the sitting room with hopes that I would be able to thank her for the wonderful meal.

I had only just gotten past the door frame when froze abruptly. It wasn't Esme I heard. It was Edward.

He was sitting next to the large glass window that took up most of the wall at the opposite side of the room. An open book was lying in his lap, but that wasn't what he was studying. He sat motionless in his chair, surveying the view outside the window without really seeing it.

I found myself staring, curious to know what thoughts could have captured his attention so completely that he seemed oblivious to his surroundings. Once I realized what I was thinking, I quickly reeled my thoughts back in. I had to remind myself that this was Edward Cullen, The Evil Incarnate, not Edward Cullen, The Guy Who Might Actually Have a Heart.

Trying to be quiet like a mouse, I carefully tip-toed backwards only to have my hushed escape end in an epic fail when I backed into the wastebasket sitting conveniently by the door. It bounced around with a clamorous racket and got caught under my feet. With a sharp gasp, I fell right on my backside landing with a dull thud.

I could see Edward as he turned his head sharply to the noise, shock apparent on his face. But of course, as soon as he saw me on the floor next to the wastebasket, shock was quickly replaced by humor. I sat on the floor blushing so much I thought my face would melt while he roared with laughter, clutching his stomach and trying not to fall out of his seat.

Enraged and embarrassed, I stood and shouted over his rude, booming laughter, "You know, you could've helped me up! That would have been the polite thing to do."

He spewed out words in between gasps but I caught none of them. Tears started forming in his eyes and his face was almost as red as mine.

"You're going to have to stop laughing if you want me to understand you," I informed him impatiently.

He calmed himself down to just a giggle every now and then. "I said, 'I would help you up but I don't think I can stand.'"

"You could have at least waited until I left the room to start laughing at me."

"Sorry," he said, obviously not really meaning it. "I just got caught up in the moment, I guess."

Caught up in the moment my bruised backside!

"What were you doing spying on me, anyway?" he eyed me suspiciously.

I was appalled. "I was not spying on you! I was looking for Esme. Where is she?"

"She and my father went to go take their afternoon walk. They do it every day."

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Do I look like my mother's keeper?" he snapped. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some reading to do." Rude!

"I didn't know you could read. Since when do pigs read?"

"Since cows could talk," he retaliated without missing a beat.

The nerve of him!

"How dare you!" I screeched. "Have you no respect at all?"

"I refuse to respect someone who does not respect me!"

"Well you can just-"

"Oh, there you two are! I was wondering where you both had gone off to." Esme suddenly appeared in the room and started immediate chatter. She was oblivious to the tense atmosphere she had just entered. "Bella, it's nice to see you up and about although you do look a bit flustered. Are you alright?"

With a great huff, I stormed out of the room, ignoring Esme's confused expression, and headed straight to the door that lead outside.

Never in my life have I been treated with such disrespect! Edward Cullen is the most despicable creature I have ever met. You would think that with the wonderful parents he's got, he might be a little bit more decent. He's got everyone fooled, everyone but me, of course.

I marched outside, stomping everywhere I went until I found the garden. I entered and was once again overwhelmed by the pleasant, floral scents. Finding my place on the fountain, I took a seat.

Why did he have to make getting along so difficult? Why couldn't Edward just be a sweet, kind gentleman that didn't bother me? And why do I let it get to me so much? Maybe it's because ever since I first stepped foot in this horrific place I could tell he was out to get me. And now that I'm here alone, the process has begun.

I sat scowling with my arms crossed until my eyes wandered to the castle window where I had seen the mysterious girl. My frustration quickly evaporated as I let my curiosity get the best of me.

Without really knowing what I was doing, I stood and made my way back to the castle. My mind was racing, trying to come up with some sort of reason as to why that girl might be up there. One that stuck out to me the most was the one about her being trapped here, like me. Perhaps her parents dragged her to marry Edward- just like mine did- but then they left her alone- just like mine did- and once she saw the real Edward- just like I did- she tried to escape, so they locked her up.

It sounded perfectly practical to me.

Focused on finding some answers, I silently climbed up a narrow flight of stairs, staying close to the side of the building where I had seen the girl. Every flight of stairs I climbed became darker and darker until after about four more flight when there was hardly any light at all.

I kept walking, using the walls as a guide. With legs cramping and a lack of oxygen, I was relieved to climb the last of the stairs.

After heaving myself over the last step, the only thing in front of me was a long, wide hallway. At the end of the corner I could see a faint glow coming from around the corner. Like a bug to a light, I was drawn to it, my exhaustion forgotten.

Cautiously, I poked my head around the corner and saw a large wooden door. There was a dim light pouring out from under it. With care, I stepped forward and put my ear to the door. I could barely make out the sound of a cackling fire. That meant that someone was in there!

I felt anxious, excited, scared, and relieved but decided not to spend too much time lingering on my emotions. With a firm grip, I took hold of the handle and pulled open the door. A sudden rush of heat came blowing over me. The current brought with it the strong, musty smell of books. I gawked at what I saw before me.

The large tan-colored room was filled with books. There were books on tables, books on chairs, books covering the many shelves, and even books in piles on the floor. It was incredible! I had never seen anything like it. It was like an unorganized library.

I stood by the door, trying to take everything in when I heard footsteps on the balcony to my left. A girl appeared but was oblivious to my presence because she had her nose stuck in a book. She halted at the top of the stairs that led down to where I was, read a little longer, and with a sigh, closed the book. She took one step down before realizing there was someone else in the room.

The instant her ice blue eyes met mine, all of the courage and curiosity vanished from my mind and my skin began to tingle. What was I thinking coming up here? Sure I found the girl but then what was I supposed to do?

We both stood frozen, staring at each other with wide eyes. I took in her appearance and thought that she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen with her golden locks and perfect skin, but I was so scared and confused that I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I ran for it.

Turning on my heels, I made a mad dash back the way I had come. My adrenaline was pumping and I was breathing in short gasps as I ran back down all five flights of stairs. Surprisingly, I only stumbled once or twice.

I picked up my pace, not even stopping for air. Just as I entered the grand hall, my path was cut off my a figure coming directly towards me. I shut my eyes tightly and clenched my fists, letting out a small squeal. Unable to slow down or change direction, we collided.

The impact was quick and painful. I probably would have been sent flying backwards had the person I ran into not been like a stone wall with steel arms. He got a firm grip on my upper arms and steadied me.

Jumping back, I blushed and looked down at my feet. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I was just-" I was cut off by a groan.

I looked up and saw that the person that I had run into was Edward. He was bent over with one and on his knee and the other gripping his stomach. He wore a pained expression and seemed to have a little trouble breathing.

"Oh, it's just you," I said, taking back my apology.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a little internal bleeding, but I'm alright," he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking only to have him pull me back by the wrist.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" he asked, looking suspicious.

"I was just going to my room so if you kindly let go of me, that would be great." I struggled to get my wrist out of his grasp but he held it tightly.

"Wait a second, will you? You were running like a maniac, what's going on?"

His question reminded me of the girl. "Why do you have a girl held up in that room? The room filled with all the books on the fifth floor." I blurted.

He looked shocked, obviously surprised by my sudden randomness. Furrowing his eyebrows and scrunching up his forehead, he thought hard, trying to come up with an answer.

"What-"

"Don't try to play stupid! I know what I saw and you know exactly what I'm talking about!" I stopped him before he could try to make me look like the idiot in the conversation.

"Do you want the truth?" he asked.

"No a lie would be fine," I said with a straight face.

He scowled at me but gave a sigh in defeat. "Fine. The girl you saw- her name is Peach."

"Peach?" I asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah. Her mother was a servant here before she died. Peach is not right mentally, you see? Her mother's last wish was that we would keep Peach safe, and the only was we could do that was by letter her stay here. We let her do whatever she wants, but she prefers to stay shelled up in her room, surrounded by books. She loves to read"

"That's good I guess. It's nice of you to let her stay here."

"She's been no trouble so far."

"How long ago did her mother die?"

"Eight years ago."

"And how old is she?"

"Seventeen."

I studied his face, trying to see if he was telling the truth.

"I should probably go check on her," he looked away. "Your visit probably spooked her a little."

We began walking our separate ways when I heard him call my name.

"Bella," he took on a more serious tone.

I turned to him.

"Don't go wandering off alone again, ok? We wouldn't want you to end up somewhere you're not supposed to be, now, would we?"

I nodded slowly, suddenly full of doubt. It was just all too weird. Even if Peach like to be alone, wouldn't she want a little company every now and then? And why did Edward's last few words to me seem to hold a warning?

I dwelled over these thoughts until I had reached my room, when I came to a final conclusion: Everything that Edward had just told me was a lie. And I was going to prove it.

* * *

**I hope this makes up for such a long wait for a short chapter. Enjoy! **

**Please Review  
**


	8. Defiance

"Edward, please. We have a guest," Esme scolded.

Edward paused and looked down at his spoon that was almost to his mouth. He gave her a look as if to say, "Are you joking?" and continued to shovel heaps of food into his mouth. She sighed and went back to her food.

I hadn't touched my food. I was still trying to come up with a way to find out more about this Peach girl.

"Bella, are you felling ill? You haven't eaten a thing," Esme spoke from across the table, watching me with worried eyes.

Actually, I am feeling quite unwell. I think I'll just retire to my room now, if that's alright." I could think more clearly in my room with no distractions or crazy people staring at me.

I spent three hours writing letters, tidying my room, and going over what I was going to do.

By this time, just about everyone should be in their rooms. This meant that I could sneak out and go find Peach's room again. I could talk to her, get to know, find out the truth and bust Edward.

I waited a little while longer, just to be on the safe side, then cracked open my bedroom door. When I didn't hear anything, I silently slid into the hallway.

The first thing I had to do was retrace my steps. I quickly found where I was going and eventually found the dark staircase again.

My anticipation grew with every step until I was standing directly in front of the door.

"You can do this," I told myself. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

As soon as my little pep talk was over, I reached forward with a shaky hand and gripped the door handle. It was cold to the touch and sent a chill down my spine.

I twisted the handle and pushed, but the door wouldn't budge. I tried a couple more times, even putting my shoulder into it, but it was locked tight.

"Hello?" I heard a soft voice speak from the other side.

Emotions flooded through me, and I froze. Darn it! Why do I always panic?

"Peach?" my voice cracked.

There was a pause. "Yes," she answered.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So, um. I was just wondering if we could talk. I just need to ask you a couple of questions. I'm Bella Fairborn, my parents are forcing me to marry Edward Cullen." I informed her, trying to let her know that I didn't mean any harm.

"Oh," she seemed to be thinking.

"So can I come in or do I have to stand out here because I feel kind of awkward talking to a door."

"I would let you in if I could, I promise, but I don't have the key and the door is locked from the outside.

"They locked you in there?" I asked, suddenly enraged.

"They have their reasons. Edward knew you would come back to find me and try to talk to me. And he was right."

I blushed. "Well do you know where I can find a key?"

"Edward is the only one I know of who has the key."

"Are you sure there's not anyone else?" Please, anyone but Edward!

"I don't think so."

"Ugh! Now what?" Stupid Edward!

"You go and find him of course!" she said.

"And after I find him what do I do. Smile and ask for his key?" I was beginning to get ill.

"You'll figure out something. I'm sure of it. Go!" she told me confidently.

Trying to refrain from a panic attack, I took deep breaths as I walked back the way I had come. This girl was crazy if she thought I could get Edward to cough up his key. I'm a klutz and a terrible liar. It can't get much worse.

I looked up, not realizing how far I had walked. I had made it all the way to the opposite side of the castle.

Just as I was about to start stressing over where to begin my search, I heard a mumbling coming from the room my right. Inching closer to the door, I looked around to see if anyone was near before slipping inside.

It was a library. There were bookshelves against the wall and they wrapped all the way around the room and reached up to the tall ceiling. Bookshelves were also lined in rows across the floor. Books of every color and size were strewn precariously about the room.

There was a loud snoring coming from one of the tall-backed chairs.

"Stop!" came Edward's voice. I froze, looking around, before realizing that it was Edward talking in his sleep.

I crept up to the chair and found him slouched down, head hanging back, and mouth wide open.

"No! Stop poking me, I don't want to grow a mustache!"

I let out a booming laugh before I could stop myself and immediately clamped my hands over my mouth. Quickly, I leapt behind his chair and poked my head around to see if he had woken.

He stirred but swiftly fell back to sleep. _Ok, enough messing around. Find the key. _I told myself. _Wait- what if it's in his room? No… that would be way too easy. _

Edward stirred again in his chair and I hear a clanking. I looked him over and saw a bundle of keys hooked to his belt. I decided to just take the biggest and oldest looking key because that's what Peach's door looked like. Then I ran for it.

I couldn't believe I got away with it! Finally something goes right! I ran as hard as I could all the way back up the dark staircase doing my best not to trip.

Breathing hard, I flew to Peach's door and banged on it.

"Peach!" I screamed.

I heard some shuffling, then quiet footsteps rushing to the door. "Did you get the key?" she asked.

"I got a key," I admitted bashfully.

"Well see if it works," she instructed.

I pulled out the key and, with a shaky hand, inserted it into the keyhole. It fit perfectly. I held my breath and turned the key. I breathed out when I heard the lock click.

The door swung open and I was greeted by a pair of ice blue eyes and a head full of golden locks. She was smiling.

"Hello, Bella."

* * *

**I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I have been super busy. I know that's a stupid excuse but luckily soccer is almost over so I will have alot more time on my hands. **

**Please don't give up on me and enjoy the chapter! **

**Please Review!!!!  
**


	9. Author's Note

**Please don't hurt me but I have decided to take a break from this story. It won't be a super long break and I'm not even considering giving it up. I have been totally distracted by a new story that I will start writing soon (hopefully) and it has been all I could think about. Thanksgiving break is coming up and I am spending time with my sister at her college. I will be in her dorm alone for all of the time that she has class and that will hopefully give me time to write something. Please forgive me and PLEASE don't give up on me!**

**Thank you**

**P.S. I will try to keep you updated on the progress of both of my stories and will try to get something out within the next week or two.  
**


	10. author's note 2

**Thank you everyone for being so patient and not beating me with a stick. **

**I just posted my new story! Please read it and tell me what you think. **

**Don't worry I haven't given up this story. **

**Thanks again!  
**


	11. Surprises

"So your name isn't Peach?"

"That's correct."

"It's Rosalie?"

"Also correct."

"And your mother wasn't a servant here?"

"Again, correct."

"She was Esme's sister?"

"Yep."

"But that would mean that you are Edward's cousin," I looked at her with doubt.

"I believe so," she giggled. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well, that would make you two relatives, and there is no way someone like you could be related to someone like _him._"

She giggled again and looked at the fire.

"And Mr. and Mrs. Cullen just allow Edward to lock you up here? This whole family is crazy! The only reason you're not is because you're never around them. I've only been around them for a short time and I can already feel myself slipping!" I clutched my head as if by doing that I could keep my sanity from escaping my brain.

In the past hour, I had learned many things. First off, Peach - or Rosalie_- is not mentally impaired. If anyone in this family has no sense it's Edward. The idiot thought that he could keep a girl hidden away unknown forever? I would have been insulted had I not felt so sorry for Edward and his poor brain.

Second, Rosalie is really a nice girl. She wasn't cryptic like everyone else here seemed to be. Her personality and sense of humor would definitely be an asset to my survival here.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Rosalie let out a sigh.

"They're only doing it for my safety. Without them I probably wouldn't even be alive. I owe them so much. And none of them are psycho," she gave me a small but serious smile.

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Yes, even Edward. He may not be the most civil of people all the time, but once you get past all of that, he's actually a real sweetie."

I pretended to throw up and Rosalie laughed and gave my shoulder a small shove.

"I'm serious!" she exclaimed, but I just shook my head.

I looked around the room from my spot on the couch in front of the fire. We were sitting in the main room, just one small sliver of her domain. She basically had a house inside of a house.

Hundreds of books were still strewn everywhere. There were hundreds of them on bookshelves, on the floor, lying on furniture, and they ranged from every category.

Suddenly I remembered something.

"Hey Rosalie," she turned to look at me. "When you said that they keep you up here for your protection, what exactly are they protecting you from?"

She took a deep breath. "We'll get to that later. Right now you should - oh my goodness!"

Suddenly, her eyes got wide and she clamped her hands over her mouth. I followed her eyes and saw that she was looking at my shoulder.

That was when_ I_ saw it.

On my left shoulder, crawling towards my neck, was a large, disgusting, fuzzy spider.

I screamed and began jumping up and down, slapping my shoulder as I went. Rosalie quickly followed. When I looked around I saw that the spider had landed on the seat of the couch and was crawling to the other side. Although it was really only the size of a large coin, at that moment in time, that thing was as big as my head!

"Do something!" I screamed, grabbing Rosalie's arm.

"Like what?"

"Kill it!"

"Kill it? That thing could swallow me whole!"

"Well we have to do something!"

She thought for a moment. "Quick, grab that water jug and a really thick book."

I picked up the water jug and found a book that was so big I could barely pick it up with one hand.

I ran back over to Rosalie who had remained in the same spot the whole time with her eyes bugged out, staring at the creature.

"Now what?" I asked impatiently.

"Okay, I'm going to throw water on it to slow it down, and then you're going to throw the book on top of it and squish it."

"Why do I have to squish it? Why can't you?"

"Because it was my idea!"

"Fine. " I said, handing her the jug. "Wait!"

"What?" she asked.

"What do we do after I squish it?"

"We pray that it's dead and leave it for someone else to get tomorrow." she said, but it almost sounded like a question.

"Okay, let's do this," I handed her the water jug and we both held our breaths. "I hope you don't like this book."

It happened in slow motion. Rosalie extended her arm and doused the spider. Then it was my turn. The spider had stopped moving, which made it even more creepy. I stepped forward, gripped the book in book in my hands and slammed it down on the creature. There was an audible crack after I did this.

I let go of the book and stood there, frozen, not saying a word.

"We did it!" Rosalie cheered. "Yay us!"

I blinked several times and turned to Rosalie. "I think I should go now." I said, feeling my face turning green.

"Oh, yes! You should get some sleep. You'll be needing it." she said, ushering me out the door.

"What are you talking about?"

"Goodnight mighty warrior!" she giggled and slammed the door in my face.

_Such an interesting girl, _I thought.

I was on my way back to my room and had just passed the sitting room when I heard a female voice call my name. I turned around and entered the room.

I found Mrs. Cullen curled up by the fire with a book in her lap. She was sipping on a hot cup of tea.

"My goodness, Bella! What are you still doing up?"

_Think fast, Bella! _"Oh, I was just having trouble sleeping and I thought a walk might help."

"I see," she said, putting her cup down. "Well, you should probably be getting your rest," _Why was everyone telling me that? _"We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"What's going on tomorrow?"

"We have to put the finishing touches on your wedding. It _is_ in two days after all."

* * *

**I am so sorry that this took so long! thanks for hanging in there with me, i'll try to get the next one out quicker. **

**enjoy!**

**please review! i love reading what you guys think!  
**


	12. Cold Feet

Two days? What happened to two weeks? That was the plan. We would stay at the Cullen house for two weeks, go back home and say goodbye to everyone and _then _come back and have the wedding.

"That's not possible," I told Esme. "It hasn't even been a week yet. And what about my parents?"

"I'm so sorry no one told you sooner; we changed the date of the wedding. We wanted your mother to be able to attend before she became too ill. When your mother and father return here on the day of your wedding, they will bring all of your things. Then they will go back to London shortly after the wedding has ended."

Tears began forming in my eyes and my mouth became dry. Esme rushed over to me and guided me to the couch. She sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around me. Then I lost all control.

Tears fell endlessly from my eyes, my nose leaked of snot and my snorts made me sound like a pig with a cold, but Esme took no notice of this and pressed my face into her chest.

"I'm not ready for this," I admitted, collapsing into her embrace.

"I know it's hard, sweetie," she said, rocking me back and forth, rubbing my back. "But you have to think of the good things that could come from this."

I looked up at her with disbelief on my face. "Like what?" I choked out. "I'm marrying someone I hardly even know and we can barely stand each other, and I'm going to be separated from my family and friends and everything I once had. I don't see anything even remotely good that could come from this."

Esme chuckled. "You'll get used to that old Edward. It will take a while but you'll warm up to each other. He has a great personality once you get past all of his stubbornness just like you do once you get past all of _your _stubbornness." I laughed slightly at this. "And saying goodbye will definitely be the hardest part. But it's not like you'll never see them again. Once you're married Edward is not going to lock you up and isolate you from everyone. And you can always write letters."

"I guess you're right," I say, pulling back from her, my tears, snots, and snorts subsiding. "I'm just so scared."

"There is nothing to be afraid of. Edward will take great care of you. He'll protect you, care for you, and make sure you have everything your precious heart desires." She smiled at me. "Please give him a chance?" she begged.

"Okay," I sighed, giving in.

"Thank you so much!" she said, giving me a hug. "Edward has plans for you two to spend the day together tomorrow. He really would like to make things right with you."

"Why is he so…angry? Whenever I see him he's always brooding about something. Does he hate me?"

"Of course he doesn't hate you, Bella! No one could ever hate you. Edward just has a hard time trusting people." She took my hand and looked me in the eye. "Please be patient with him."

"I'll try," I answered.

"You're such a sweet girl, Bella. Thank you for understanding." With a sigh, Esme stood up, pulling me with her. "Well, you best be getting your rest now- you've got a big day ahead of you!"

I giggled nervously. "I can't imagine how awkward it's going to be."

"Just relax and try to get along- it'll make things much easier that way," she said, walking me to the door.

"I really will try," I promised.

"That's all I'm asking," she squeezed my shoulder and smiled at me. "Now off to bed with you- sleep well."

"Thank you," I told her.

When I got to my room, I lay in my bed and cried. It wasn't a sad cry or a "pity me" cry, just an "everything is changing and I'm not ready for it" cry. I wasn't upset. I wasn't angry. Just overwhelmed. Maybe I was finally coming to terms with the whole betrothal thing. Perhaps I had been too dramatic in the beginning. Although arranged marriages are becoming more uncommon, they still happen.

Of course, I knew my way of thinking would change throughout the next couple of days. When the day of the wedding had arrived, I knew my thoughts would not be as civil or gracious. I would be upset and terrified all over again.

But until then- which didn't give me much time at all- I would devote myself to thinking more positively and seeing every obstacle as a way to grow.

So with this new state of mind, I began to see things differently. My parents are only doing this because they love me. They want me to be happy but they also want me to live a very fulfilling life. And maybe Esme was right- maybe Edward really is a nice young man. Maybe underneath his rude, arrogant mask, hid someone dying to let his true feelings out, but he just didn't know how or was too afraid to let anyone in.

Only tomorrow would tell.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this has taken me so long. I apologize with all my heart- please forgive me!**

**These last couple of months have been extremely hectic for me.**

**Things are really picking up in my other story so I have been writing a lot for that and not much for this. Again, I apologize. **

**Don't worry though. This story has always been in the back of my mind, constantly nagging me and I have already begun the next chapter. It will probably be another two or three weeks before I can get it out, though, because the end of school is approaching and you all know what that means: EXAMS! But once exams are over and summer has begun, I will be back into writing mode full-swing. I plan to get much of both of my stories accomplished this summer. **

**If you have any questions or comments please let me know, I love hearing from you guys!  
**


	13. Another Try

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead! You've got a big day ahead of you." Esme sang cheerfully as she barged into my room, ripping open the curtains. My lady in waiting, Jessica, followed quickly after her going straight to the dresser and picking out a dress. "Get up, get up! You must get ready to see Edward. He's so excited- he's been getting prepared all day!"

I slid out of bed and plopped myself in the chair facing my vanity. Jessica immediately began to attempt untangle the bush on top of my head. After several agonizing minutes and a few pained grunts coming from both of us, my hair was tamed. Jessica then walked me over to the changing area.

"What a wonderful choice, Jessica!" Esme squawked, appraising the maid's outfit picking abilities. "This blue will look astounding on Bella."

I stepped into the dress and Jessica buttoned me in, tying a white sash under my bust. After getting dressed, I was steered back over to the vanity and my hair was put up into a tight bun.

"You look lovely, Bella," Esme told me, gazing at me in the mirror.

I looked away, feeling a blush creep up my neck.

"Come, now," she said, taking my hand. "Edward is waiting out in the garden."

Stepping outside, I felt the cool breeze hit my face. A chill pierced through me as I entered the garden, silently being followed by my abigail. We walked through the garden, listening intently for any sounds that might tell us Edward's whereabouts when we came upon the fountain.

Sitting on the edge of the fountain was Edward. His back was turned away from me but I could read from his body language that he was distraught. Leaning over with his forearms resting on his thighs, one hand was rubbing his forehead and the other was running through his tousled hair. He looked so vulnerable.

I forced my feet to move forward and stood next to him. He didn't even notice I was there. After waiting a few more seconds, I looked over at Jessica for assistance but she just looked away.

Holding my breath, I reached out a hand and lightly touched his shoulder. And though I'll never admit it, my hand tingled from the contact.

Obviously unaware of anyone's presence, Edward leapt up from the fountain, eyes wide open. When he realized I was standing right next to him, he relaxed but looked slightly embarrassed.

"What's the matter with you? Don't you know not to creep up on someone like that?" His voice was harsh and his eyes held an agitated gleam.

Forget being civil. We weren't even married yet and he was speaking to me as if I were just some worthless possession of his.

Putting my hands on my hips, I shouted, "Well it's not my fault you didn't hear me! Maybe you should learn to listen. You knew I was coming you should have been ready."

"I will not be spoken to that way!"

"What are you going to do? Lock me away like you did to Rosalie? You are not yet my husband so I do not have to listen to you! If you think I will just let you walk all over me, you are sadly mistaking!" The look on his face told me he had much more to say, but I had had enough and turned toward the house.

I heard a scrambling behind me and before I knew it, there was a large hand with a firm grip on my arms, pulling me back.

I turned around and was face to face with Edward. He spoke calmly but I could hear the threat lacing through his words. "Listen, _princess._ When we are wed tomorrow, I will not put up with any of your insufferable attitude. As my wife, you will blend in and not get in my way. As of tomorrow- I will own you. There's nothing either one of us can do about it so get that out of your head. I'm just as distressed about it as you are so stop trying to play the victim- no one will be there to pick you up and brush you off every time you throw a tantrum just because you don't get your way." He continued to stand there with his hand still holding on to my arm, watching me take everything in.

I felt myself crumbling inside. In the back of my mind I knew the changes that would come. But to have them thrown in my face all at once was too much. I began to shake as realization dawned on me.

As of tomorrow, I will be alone. The only person I will know is Edward and that knowledge brought me no comfort. I would be isolated from everyone I knew and thrown into a world that I was unfamiliar with.

My nose burned as the tears began to fall.

Edward's eyes softened and he put his hands on my forearms, guiding over to the fountain so I could sit down. He placed his left arm lightly over my shoulder.

I unconsciously leaned into him, hating the delightful feeling that it gave me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I did not mean to be so harsh with you. I reacted rashly and without thinking." His voice was soft, apologetic. "Would you like me to go?" he asked, but did not move.

"No," I whimpered, barely able to restrain myself from clinging to him. Why did I want to be near him? He just berated me and mocked me when I had only done what he had asked me.

And yet I couldn't bear the thought of him leaving. Not at this moment. The feelings I was having were foreign to me. I knew I should be angry and upset, but I wasn't. It actually felt _right _to have Edward so close to me, holding me.

"Please do not cry, Bella," he spoke tenderly, bringing me ever so slightly nearer to him. "When I had asked you to speak with me here this was the last thing on my mind." Cupping my cheek in his right hand, he brought my face up to look at his. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, honestly concerned.

_Only my pride._ "I'm fine," I gave him a small smile. I hated to admit it, but Edward was right. I had been acting like a spoiled brat. The Cullens had been nice to me since the moment I arrived. I have taken for granted their hospitality and kindness to me. I mentally pinched myself for being so rude and inconsiderate. It was embarrassing.

Edward pulled back from me and turned towards me so he could see me better. He very quickly looked me up and down and gorgeous crooked smile spread across his face.

"You look beautiful in blue," he told me.

When he said this, I blushed a deep shade of crimson and stared down at my hands resting on my lap. I saw Edward reach out and take one of my hands in his and lift my chin to meet his eyes with his other hand.

"Bella," he stared deep into my eyes and squeezed my hand, "I am eminently sorry for the way I have treated you. You will never understand just how remorseful I am. I was childish, selfish and rude in every way. I would not blame you if you chose not to forgive me." I shook my head and opened my mouth to speak but he took one of his long, pale fingers and placed it over my lips, silencing me.

"But if you do forgive me, I vow to never act that way again. And if I ever do- I give you permission to strike me." He chucked lightly at this but soon went back to being serious. He dropped his hand from my mouth and took my free hand. "All anyone is asking from us is that we get along. We don't have to fall in love or even be friends- although that would be nice," _Did he mean being friends or falling in love?_ "So if you agree to try- so do I." He looked hopefully into my eyes and I noticed his thumbs were making small circles on the tops of my hands.

My emotions were running wild and my head felt like it was spinning. I could not believe how much he had changed. Not but minutes ago he was lashing out at me and now he was being impressively cordial. Oh, how would love to know what is going inside of his precious head. My mind was still churning when Edward spoke.

"So, Bella- what say you?"

He was asking if I agreed to try. I knew I would, but I could not help wondering if he would keep to his side of the argument. He just seemed so… unstable. But he also seemed so sincere and willing. How could I say no to a face like his when he made me feel the way I did?

"Yes," I said, and his eyes immediately brightened. "But, Edward now it is my turn to apologize-"

"No, Bella, I will not hear it. You have nothing to apologize for." I shook my head but he ignored me and pulled me up from the fountain and faced me, still holding my hands.

"I'm scared, Bella. And I would think you crazy if you were not as well. I don't know what exactly tomorrow is going to be like or the days to come after that. But I am committed, for the sake of everyone, to make the best of everything that comes our way."

I smiled and nodded, almost tempted to hug him.

Edward took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. I saw him glance up at the castle and smirk.

"I think it's time we go and pay someone a little visit,"

I raised my eyebrow questioningly and turned to find what he was looking at.

What I saw should have- but did not- surprise me. Up high in a dimly lit window was a pale girl with golden locks. A wild look was on her face and was jumping up and down, clapping her hands together.

I sighed and let go of one of his hands but kept a firm grip on the other. "Let's go."

* * *

**sorry about the wait!**

**And sorry if I made Edward sound too harsh or creepy. He's not crazy- just stressed out!  
**

**So not too long ago, someone sent me a private message and told me that my style of writing is too modern for this story. what do you guys think about it? I would really appreciate you guys letting me know your thoughts and opinions. I love constructive criticism. **

**Enjoy!  
**


End file.
